Rayman: The Great Adventure
Rayman: The Great Adventure – gra platformowa z serii Rayman osadzona w trójwymiarze, stworzona (wymyślona) przez użytkownika Gothic681 i wydana przez Ubisoft na platformę PlayStation 4, Xbox One, WiiU oraz na komputery osobiste. W chronologii fabularnej jest to ostatnia gra z przygodami Raymana i jego przyjaciół. Jako że to ostatnia główna gra z serii w której sterujemy tytułowym bohaterem, akcja tytułu rozgrywa się w pięknym trójwymiarze, w którym gra stawia przed nami otwarty świat rozgrywający się w kolorowym Rozdrożu Marzeń, występują wszystkie postacie znane z oryginalnych gier, interakcję z odwiedzanym światem, szeroki wachlarz bonusów i niewykorzystanych pomysłów w anulowanych grach z tej serii w finalnych wersjach. thumb|Główny antagonista gry - Adrien Olivier Blanchard. thumb|Oficjalna flaga Rozdroży Marzeń (przedtem nieoficjalna w czasie okupacji). Fabuła Fabuła gry dzieję się po wszystkich częściach z serii, a mianowicie po Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party, jak i również RO oraz RL. Rayman leżał jak zwykle pod drzewem ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem Globoxem. W Rozdrożach Marzeń panowała harmonia i spokój, a każda mieszkająca tam istota była radosna i zajmowała się własnymi rzeczami. Polokus (Śniący Bańki) znów zapadł w sen. W śnie (w przepowiedni) zauważył koszmarną rzecz jakim była zemsta Pana Mrocznego i jego armii, Admirała Brzytwobrodego i Robo-piratów, Andre i Refluxa z cała armią Mroklumów oraz Kórlików ze swoim Cesarzem Kórlików. Lecz największym koszmarem był nikczemny Adrien Olivier Blanchard, pragnący zemsty za wszystkie cierpienia, które wyrządziło mu Rozdroże Marzeń. Polokus bardzo zaniepokojony swoim snem próbował się obudzić, lecz nie mógł. Tymczasem Rayman sypiając pod drzewem, obudził się i zauważył zniknięcie swego przyjaciela. Wtedy zobaczył wielki cień nad nim. Spojrzał w górę i źródłem tego cienia był wielki nowoczesny sterowiec, w którym kierowała tajemnicza istota. Wszyscy mieszkańcy po zobaczeniu sterowca zapadli w wielki lęk. Za sterowcem była armia Livingstonów, Robo-piratów, Mroklumów oraz Kórlików. Rayman wiedział, że dzieje się coś wielce niedobrego. Wyruszył więc na odnalezienie Globoxa. Rozgrywka Sterujemy protagonistą zza jego pleców w środowisku 3D - tak jak w Rayman 2: The Great Escape oraz Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc. Można wykonywać podstawowe ruchy przypisane głównemu bohaterowi, tak jak w poprzednich częściach, czyli skakać, atakować teleskopiczynymi pięściami, czy używać helikoptera z jego włosów. Gra ma przed nami otwarty świat, gdzie wszystko żyje własnym rytmem. Nie tylko dostajemy się do poziomów, a możemy porozmawiać z przyjaciółmi Rozdroża, zagrać w wiele mini-gier, dostawać się do domów przyjaciół i do samego mieszkania Raymana, posłuchać muzyki, przebierać się w kostiumy, oglądać filmiki, obejrzeć galerię czy wykonywać wątki poboczne. Za wspomniane przed chwilą aktywności poboczne można wykonywać, a za je zaliczenie dostajemy różne wynagrodzenia, w postaci prezentów w których może ukrywać się jeden z kostiumów, jedna z piosenek, zdjęć czy filmików. Postacie Pozytywne Główne Rayman (Gothic681).png|Rayman Globox (Gothic681).png|Globox Murfy (Gothic681).png|Murfy Grand_Minimus_Woods_of_Light.PNG|Małaki Lumy (Gothic681).PNG|Lumy Ly_the_Fairy.png|Ly Betilla_w_Origins.png|Betilla Polokus (Gothic681).PNG|Polokus Grand Minimus (Gothic681).PNG|Grand Minimus Poboczne Clark (Gothic681).PNG|Clark Uglette (Gothic681).PNG|Uglette Carmen (Gothic681).PNG|Carmen Sssssam (Gothic681).PNG|Sssssam Bzzit (Gothic681).PNG|Bzzit Biegający pocisk (Gothic681).PNG|Biegający Pocisk Umber (Gothic681).PNG|Umber Baby_Globox (Gothic681).PNG|Kilkoro z dzieci Globoksa (od lewej) - Oktette, Hardrox, Globber, Brainox, Bimbette, różowe oraz żółte (imiona nieznane) Catastrox (Gothic681).PNG|Catastrox Globette (Gothic681).PNG|Globette Tily (Gothic681).PNG|Tily Raygirl (Gothic681).PNG|Raygirl Otto_Psi (Gothic681).png|Otto Psi Roméo_Patti (Gothic681).png|Roméo Patti Anna_Lyse (Gothic681).png|Anna Lyse Betina (Gothic681).PNG|Betina Cookie (Gothic681).PNG|Cookie Lacmac (Gothic681).PNG|Lac-Mac Flips (Gothic681).PNG|Flips Inne Rayman *Fotograf *Magik *Tarayzan *Betilla *Bzzit *Moskito *Muzyk *Kosmita Joe *Tingi *Andrew *Elektruny Rayman 2: The Great Escape *Rusałki Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc *Ratownik *Ugly *Sylkin *Griskin *Murkin *Nookin *Tufkin Negatywne Główni Adrien Olivier Blanchard (w kolorach).PNG|Adrien Olivier Blanchard Rayman Mr Dark by kittydemonchild.png|Mr. Dark RazorBeard (Gothic681).PNG|Admirał Brzytwobrody Andre (Gothic681).PNG|André Reflux (Gothic681).png|Reflux EmperorRabbid.PNG|Cesarz Kórlików "Jabbit" Działający w armii Pospolici Rayman *Linvingstony *Łowcy *Małe Livingstony *Antitoony *Piranie *Ćma *Bombowy klaun *Bombowy pirat *Błyskawicowe oczy *Czerwone Antitoony *Czerwony potwór *Kamienne psy *Kamienni ludzie *Kolczaste owoce *Kolczaste piłki *Kolczaste platformy *Kosmiczny pirat *Latające pierścienie *Macko-kwiat *Nutki *Nuty pana Saksofona *Pająki *Perkusista *Pierścieniowy Pirat *Pociski *Ryba z wielkim nosem *Ryba z wielkim okiem *Ryby z dużymi ustami *Stalaktyty *Talerze *Trąbka *Widelce *Wielki klaun *Wodny klaun *Moskito - mini-boss *Mr. Sax - mini-boss *Mr. Stone - mini-boss *Space Mama - mini-boss *Mr. Skops - mini-boss *Bad Rayman - mini-boss *''Mr. Dark'' - boss Poziomy *Czarodziejskie Lasy *Pustynne Dźwięki *Mroczne Góry *Nocna Wyprawa *Świątynia Wody i Lodu *Długa Polana Walka z Mrokiem - Mr. Dark (boss) *Podwodna Udręka *Bagno *Świetlista Plaża *Jaskinia Złych Snów *Świątynia Kamieni i Ognia *Śnieżna Kraina Wronie Gniazdo - Admirał Brzytwobrody (boss) *Rada Rusałek *Wodospad *Westernowy Western *Świątynia Skał i Lawy *Pustynia Knaarenów *Ucieczka przez Urwisko *Kwatera Mroklumów Arena w Wieży Leptysa - Andre z Refluxem (boss) *Pobojowisko Kórlików *Dziecięcy Świat *Organiczna Jaskinia *Słodyczowy Raj *Żelazowe Góry Umiejętności Raymana Jak w każdej grze z serii Rayman, tytułowy bohater ma przypisane własne zdolności. W tej grze są również nowe umiejętności z których Rayman będzie musiał korzystać. *''Pięści'' - podstawowy atak Raymana, który może pokonywać wrogów nie podchodząc do nich (przy okazji zabiera więcej energii, lecz nie można stosować ataku jedno po drugim) *''Helikopter'' - podstawowa zdolność Raymana, który za pomocą swoich włosów może opadać powoli w dół *''Kule energii'' - podstawowy atak Raymana występujący tylko w drugiej części (przy okazji zabiera mniej obrażeń od ataku z pięści, lecz można wystrzeliwać kule jedno po drugim) *''Kopniak'' - atak Raymana mogący atakować wrogów z nogi, gdy będą koło nas. *''Zdmuchiwane'' - zdolność Raymana pozwalający ze swoich włosów zdmuchiwać różne obiekty (nawet ubrania przeciwników) *''Wspinanie się'' - zdolność Raymana pozwalający wspinać się po pajęczynach, zaroślach itp. *''Wspinanie się pomiędzy ścianami'' - zdolność Raymana, który pozwala wspinać się pomiędzy ścianami wykonując skoki *''Odbijanie się od ścian'' - zdolność Raymana, dzięki którym główny bohater może odbijać się od jednej ściany do drugiej *''Rzucanie i podrzucanie przedmiotów'' - zdolność Raymana, dzięki któremu można rzucać lub podrzucać przedmiotami, np. beczek z prochem *''Chwytanie się krawędzi'' - zdolność Raymana, który pozwala chwytać się krawędzi (po wciśnięciu przycisku poruszania się do przodu, Rayman może sam wspiąć się na podłoże) *''Wspinanie się po obiektach znajdujących się nad Raymanen'' - zdolność Raymana, który pozwala przechodzić nad pajęczynami, zaroślami itp. Muzyka W domu Raymana znajduje się odtwarzacz w którym można posłuchać różnych kawałków i puszczać ich w tle po całym domu. Wszystkie kawałki pochodzą z różnych poprzednich części z serii Raymana (nawet z prototypów). Można je odblokowywać w czasie gry lub za wykonywanie wątków pobocznych. *Nickelback - This Means War (utwór przewodni) *Dick Dale - Misirlou Raving Rabbids *Cyndi Lauper - Girls Just Want To Have Fun (wersja oryginalna) Raving Rabbids *Kool & The Gang - Celebration (wersja oryginalna) Raving Rabbids 2 *RUN-DMC - Walk This Way Raving Rabbids prototype *Chic - Good Times (wersja oryginalna) Raving Rabbids *Deep Purple - Smoke on The Water(wersja oryginalna) Raving Rabbids 2 *Ram Jam - Black Betty (wersja oryginalna) Legends *Dire Straits - Money For Nothing Raving Rabbids prototype *Dion and The Belmonts - A Teenager in Love (wersja oryginalna) Raving Rabbids 2 *Naughty By Nature - Hip Hop Hooray (wersja oryginalna) Raving Rabbids *Lipps Inc - Funkytown(wersja oryginalna) Raving Rabbids 2 *Survivor - Eye of The Tiger (wersja oryginalna) Legends, Rayman Raving Rabbids prototype *James Brown - Papa's Got a Brand New Bag (wersja oryginalna) Raving Rabbids 2 *Mark Griskey - Dark Iron Bunnies Raving Rabbids *Mark Griskey – The Butcher Deejay Raving Rabbids *The Rolling Stones - Satisfaction (wersja oryginalna) Raving Rabbids 2 *Michael Jackson - Billie Jean Raving Rabbids prototype *Maceo and the Macks - Cross the Track (We Better Go Back) Raving Rabbids prototype *Rednex - Cotton Eye Joe Raving Rabbids, usunięty utwór z finalnej wersji *Walter Murphy - A Fifth of Beethoven Raving Rabbids prototype *Jive Bunny & The Mastermixers - Swing The Mood Raving Rabbids prototype *Joan Jett & The Blackhearts - I Love Rock'n'Roll Raving Rabbids prototype *The 5.6.7.8's - Woo Hoo (wersja oryginalna) Legends *Ohmega Watts - That Sound Raving Rabbids prototype *Ritchie Valens - La Bamba (wersja oryginalna) Raving Rabbids *Daft Punk - Around The World Raving Rabbids 2 *Trust - Antisocial (wersja oryginalna) Legends *Grannies' World Tour - Chasing a Dream Legends *Groove Armada - Madder 3: Hoodlum Havoc *Impending Doom - Love Has Risen (utwór grany przy napisach końcowych po przejściu gry na najwyższym poziomie trudności) *'Ubisoft Montpellier Choir' (ukryty utwór) Raving Rabbids thumb|150px|Pierwotny główny antagonista - Lord Evilhatter. Ciekawostki *Fabuła lekko parodiuje wydarzenia z czasów II wojny światowej, gdy nazistowskie Niemcy okupowały dużą część Europy i podjęły działanie czystki etnicznej. Tu jest podobnie. Adrien Olivier Blanchard, który swoją złą osobą inspirowany jest wodzem III Rzeszy - Adolfem Hitlerem, zamierza podobnie jak on, likwidować istoty, które nie uznaje za godne egzystencji z wszelakich powodów, a swoim ludziom zapewnić życie w dostojnym świecie. *Pierwotnym antagonistą miał być tzw. Lord Evilhatter, który byłby szefem wszystkich szefów, czyli podobnie jak do Blancharda, zarządzał by poprzednimi antagonistami z kanonicznych gier o Raymanie. Miał wyglądać jak typowy kapelusznik, posiadał angielski styl wąsów (były długie i cienkie), nosił na sobie fioletowy płaszcz, szary podkoszulek, czerwony krawat oraz kapelusz (spodnie czy buty są po dziś nieznane). Wnosił wiele do fabuły o Polokusie, miał być on pierwszym stworzeniem, którego by wyśnił, jednakże Śniący Bańki zrezygnował z tej opcji i wziął wpierw pod uwagę wróżki. Zamiast tego stworzył go niezamierzenie w koszmarze. I za to Lord miał się na nim mścić, że stworzył go złego, co nigdy mu się nie podobało w jego naturze, charakterze i sposobie bycia. Zło w sobie traktował jako ciężką chorobę, której nie można wyleczyć. Ostatecznie autor zrezygnował z tego antagonisty, bo wydawał mu się miało wyrazisty i po prostu mniej oryginalny w grze dla najmłodszych. *Oficjalna flaga Rozdroży Marzeń po objęciu władzy przez Blancharda, jak i bandery wojenne początkowo miały czerwone tła, jednak zostały zmienione na czarne, aby aż nadto nie były kojarzone z III Rzeszą. Dodatkowym powodem tej decyzji jest to, iż twórca nie chciał tworzyć gry o Raymanie osadzonej w II wojnie światowej. Podjęto tę decyzję również na opaskach na ramionach przeciwników należących oficjalnie do oddziału. Jedyna opaska, która pozostała oryginalna, jest to ta noszona przez samego Adriena Oliviera Blancharda. * Tytuł gry pierwotnie miał się zwać Rayman: The Great Adventure, który potem został zrezygnowany, gdyż głównie autor zamierzał nie powtarzać członu great, gdzie był użyty w nazwie drugiej części serii. Jednakże podtytuł został przywrócony, gdyż uważał Resurrection of Evilness Madness za przekoloryzowany i lepszym wyborem będzie skromniejsze nadanie nazwy tej gry. Flagi Rozdroży Marzeń po przejęciu władzy przez Blancharda Flaga Rozdroży Marzeń po przejęciu władzy przez Blancharda.PNG|Oficjalna flaga Rozdroży Marzeń (przedtem nieoficjalna w czasie okupacji). Flaga Rozdroży Marzeń w stylu skandynawskim.PNG|Główna flaga sił zbrojnych Rozdroży Marzeń. Nawiązuje stylem do flag skandynawskich, tj. charakterystyczny krzyż skandynawski. Flaga Rozdroży Marzeń w stylu francuskim.PNG|Flaga używana przez wojska lądowe. Flaga Rozdroży Marzeń w stylu austriackim.PNG|Flaga sił powietrznych. Bandera wojenna marynarki wojennej.png|Bandera wojenna marynarki wojennej. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Rayman: The Great Adventure